


Look up and get lost

by h6shi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Boy x boy, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h6shi/pseuds/h6shi
Summary: Mingyu is an astronomy-obsessed loner and Wonwoo wants to know why.





	

The blonde drags him across the lab, not bothering to bring them any other source of light, but the moonlight coming in from the roof opening.  
_Ruins the mood_ , he would say. Mingyu is happy and excited, and Wonwoo thinks, he looks stunning in some type of a way under all these stars. Before Mingyu calls for Wonwoo to step closer to the telescope, the older notices things in the lab that should not be there. _Things_ such as almost empty plates of food and empty cups. Wonwoo is curious, he wants to ask, does Mingyu spend that much time in here? But before he can wrap his tongue around it, Mingyu is everything, but squealing his name out, out of the excitement, Wonwoo thinks and brings himself closer to the blonde. 

Mingyu keeps his mouth shut this time as he motions with his hand for Wonwoo to take over the telescope. And so he does.  
He carefully gets a hold of the subject and brings his eye closer to the ring, excitement building up inside him more than he thought it would, but he is not letting it show, unlike Mingyu. When his eyesight finally meets with stars his breath _hitches_ and it doesn't go unnoticed by the younger. That he is amazed is an understatement. Because the sky looks beautiful when he is just observing it from the window in his room, but now it is truly breathtaking. 

When he separates his head away from the telescope, he is met with Mingyu who is smiling harder than ever, _I know right_ kind of smiling. His eyes are sparkling in the semi-dark place and Wonwoo feels like suffocating because Mingyu's smile is brighter than all those stars he has seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, so don't hate me, I have tried! Thank you so much for reading, leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
